<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#SixDrabbles by Айтель (Eitel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160945">#SixDrabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eitel/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C'>Айтель (Eitel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eitel/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришла, увидела, написала</p>
<p>#SixDrabbles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Xuan/Shi Qingxuan, Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi), Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán &amp; Lán Jǐngyí &amp; Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán &amp; Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Liǔ Qīnggē/Mù Qīngfāng, Péi Míng/Péi Sù (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Рисунок сердца (МинСу, софтовый кофешоп)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Знаете, что боль? Понимать, что нет контента по пэйцесту, просто нет. Ни одного фанфика на фикбуке. И на ао3 тоже...</p>
<p>@votnahyifseh<br/>Пэйцест 👀👀👀<br/>Может быть софт кофешоп зарисовка?</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Знаете, что боль? Понимать, что нет контента по пэйцесту, просто нет. Ни одного фанфика на фикбуке. И на ао3 тоже...</p><p>@votnahyifseh<br/>Пэйцест 👀👀👀<br/>Может быть софт кофешоп зарисовка?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Пэй Мина было одно безобидное увлечение — смущать девушек. Бесценно было наблюдать за тем, как они, зачастую с головой завязшие в повседневных делах, сначала удивленно моргали, не понимая, а затем невероятно мило алели от его комплиментов, легких прикосновений и не всегда приличных фраз. Некоторые совсем заливались краской, отводя глаза и стыдливо касаясь пальцами губ, некоторые, зардевшись, смотрели на него неодобряюще и зло, а некоторые начинали флиртовать в ответ.</p><p>Дальше, чем следовало, Пэй Мин без явного разрешения не заходил и не понимал, почему его так сильно распекали за это невинное развлечение знакомые. Он девушкам тепло улыбался и добродушно посмеивался, и по большей части и у него, и у них после оставались лишь приятные воспоминания, скрашивавшие серые будни.</p><p>А еще был этот бариста в этой кофейне, в которую он заходил каждый день перед работой, чтобы окончательно проснуться и набраться сил. Только обнаружив это уютное местечко, Пэй Мин вовсю пользовался в свое удовольствие тем, что о готовности кофе бариста сообщали, обращаясь к клиентам по названным ими именам, и выдумывал для себя самые ласковые или смущающие прозвища, чтобы взглянуть, осмелятся ли девушки их повторить.</p><p>Но в какой-то момент что-то пошло не так.</p><p> — «Любимый муженек», да? — бесстрастно переспросил молодой темноволосый бариста, наверняка подрабатывающий для учебы, и Пэй Мину оставалось только кивнуть в ответ. — Вам как обычно? Хотите десерт?</p><p> — Да. На твой выбор, — обыденно ответил тот, задумчиво буравя его взглядом.</p><p>Поначалу его развлечение в кофейне шло своим чередом, но затем девушки, которым порядком оно надоело, выставили против него свою защиту — единственного работника-мужчину, обладавшего к тому же неизменно уставшим видом и бесконечным хладнокровным спокойствием. Ему так и хотелось напомнить, что в его роде деятельности важны доброжелательность и приветливость.</p><p>Стоило Пэй Мину появиться с утра в кофейне, как все девушки оказывались заняты очень важной работой, и принять его заказ мог только этот паренек. И попытки выбить из него хоть какую-то реакцию кроме легкого удивления раз за разом оставались тщетными. Но провалы только раззадоривали, а признавать поражение он не собирался.</p><p> — Умеешь делать латте-арты? — негромко поинтересовался Пэй Мин, опираясь о барную стойку, лукаво зная, что в такие моменты от него не отвести взгляд. Бариста взгляд отвел, отойдя за десертом и вернувшись с Красным бархатом.</p><p> — Учусь, — коротко отозвался тот, вбивая заказ, и озвучил цену. Спрятал купюру в кассу и, отсчитывая сдачу, ровно спросил. — Вам сделать розетту?</p><p>Интересно, этот рисунок верх его мастерства на данный момент?</p><p> — Лучше сердце, — предложил Пэй Мин, и ему показалось, что от его наглого запроса у бариста невольно дрогнули ресницы.</p><p> — Хорошо, — тем не менее спокойно отозвался тот и, заметив, что клиент от стойки не отходит, напомнил. — Можете присесть, я позову, как будет готово.</p><p>Словно бы он мог забыть об этом за тот день, пока его не было в этой кофейне.</p><p> — Ничего, я подожду здесь, — сказал Пэй Мин, чуть отойдя в сторону, чтобы не мешать другим посетителям, и девушка-бариста, только что звонко позвавшая какого-то клиента, прыснула со смеху.</p><p>Парень бросил на нее недовольный взгляд — оказывается, и на такие был способен — и принялся за работу под пристальным вниманием чересчур наглого Пэй Мина, тут же заметившего, что пусть лицо у того и было всё так же хладнокровно спокойным, но пальцы дрожали.</p><p>Интересно получалось. Он был почти уверен, что сердце было одним из простейших латте-артов, если не самым простым, но отчего-то у бариста оно вышло немного кривым. Очень интересно получалось.</p><p> — Прошу, — сказал тот, ставя перед ним чашку с капучино и умилительно кривоватым сердцем, должно быть, всем сердцем желая, чтобы приставучий клиент наконец ушел, и добавил, кажется, вкладывая в эти слова весь язвительный яд, который в нем был. — «Любимый муженек».</p><p>Раз уж он дразнится, то почему бы не подразниться в ответ?</p><p> — Спасибо, дорогой, — отозвался Пэй Мин с мягкой улыбкой, с затаенным чувством победы замечая, что бариста всё же наконец краснеет от этого обращения. В первый раз за их знакомство. — Ох, вилки нет. Не дашь?</p><p>Парень, также в первый раз за их знакомство что-то забыв, заторможенно кивнул, отойдя за столовым прибором, и Пэй Мин за это время отхлебнул немного своего кофе.</p><p> — Неплохо. С каждым разом у тебя получается всё лучше. С нетерпением жду, как будет дальше, — заметил он, и бариста уронил десертную вилку рядом с его тортом громче, чем когда-либо.</p><p>Жаль, что у него нет бейджика. Надо будет спросить в следующий раз, когда тот не будет так сильно нервничать.</p><p>Отчего-то этого недовольного румянца, которого Пэй Мина методом проб и ошибок добивался непривычно долго, казалось недостаточно.</p><p>На работу он ушел в приподнятом настроении, оставляя щедрые чаевые.</p><p> — Пэй Су, — позвала своего коллегу одна из девушек-бариста. — У тебя уши красные…</p><p>Тот невольно их коснулся и, недолго думая, опустился на корточки, скрываясь за барной стойкой от чересчур любопытных посетителей и пряча горящее лицо в ладонях.</p><p> — Не отлынивай от работы, — сказала другая девушка, до этого смеявшаяся над ним, и, проходя мимо, шутливо его пнула, призывая подняться. — Ушел уже твой «любимый муженек», чего теперь стесняться-то.</p><p> — Вечно ты так, — вздохнула Бань Юэ, осторожно похлопав его по голове. — Ты бы лучше всё же набрался смелости, пригласил его на свидание…</p><p>Да, конечно. В их кофейню, например.</p><p>Ждать его может только самый позорный отказ в его жизни. Тот наверняка и вовсе не придет еще раз, наконец добившись того, что сумел разломать на кусочки его маску спокойствия. Она в последние дни и так держалась лишь на честном слове.</p><p>Невесело как-то. Понимать, что улыбчивый посетитель с ним вовсе не серьезен, становилось всё тяжелее.</p><p>Нет, тот ведь просто забавлялся, прекрасно понимая, что в его теплые карие глаза невозможно не заглянуть, в его низкий голос невозможно не влюбиться с первого же сказанного слова, а на его смуглую кожу невозможно смотреть, не думая о том, как бы провести по ней языком и прикусить, оставляя на видном месте след.</p><p>Он измученно застонал, не убирая от лица рук.</p><p> — Пэй Су? — снова позвали его.</p><p> — Да? — обреченно отозвался парень.</p><p> — У тебя снова уши красные.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Горе-спаситель (флаффные (?) ЛюФаны)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...в свое оправдание я скажу, что мне разрешили израненного Цингэ, несмотря на заявку на флафф</p><p>@zakharitta<br/>Можно флаффных люфанов?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ло Бинхэ похитил Му Цинфана прямиком с его горы, словно не обратив внимания на то, что должно быть непросто тайком пробраться в самую могущественную школу заклинателей и без спроса утащить к себе одного из ее лордов, мирно ухаживавшего за целебными травами и, следовательно, не имевшего при себе меча для защиты. Считавшего, что никому в голову не может прийти идея его украсть.</p><p>Его меч здесь же, у Лю Цингэ, спустя продолжительное время наконец сумевшего выцарапать целителя из лап демонического ублюдка, но отдавать его владельцу тот словно и не собирался. Скорее всего, забыл в разгар схватки, едва найдя время на то, чтобы подхватить шисюна на свой меч и поскорее убраться.</p><p> — Ты в порядке? — бросил Лю Цингэ, изо всех сил прижимая к себе Му Цинфана раненой рукой, боясь отпустить, словно он собирался еще раз внезапно пропасть неизвестно куда. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Что этот подонок с тобой сделал?</p><p> — Я в порядке, я в порядке, — попытался успокоить его тот, но главу пика Сотни Битв так просто было не утихомирить. — Ему лишь нужен был мой совет… насчет шисюна Шэня.</p><p>Лю Цингэ, ожидаемо задетый этими словами, помрачнел еще сильнее и еще крепче прижал Му Цинфана к себе. В этот раз он выложился на полную, чтобы не дать повториться трагедии в их семье горных лордов, чтобы не быть совершенно беспомощным, способным лишь наблюдать со стороны, как погибает дорогой человек. И пусть тело Шэнь Цинцю вернуть не удалось, но целитель скоро будет дома, и это первая победа. Для последующих еще вся жизнь впереди.</p><p>Он выложился на полную, и его светлые одежды пропитаны его же кровью. В пылу сражения Ло Бинхэ был тяжело ранен, но и Лю Цингэ не остался невредим. А ведь с его упрямством станется попытаться добраться до хребта Цанцюн, не залечив должным образом свои ранения.</p><p> — Шиди, давай остановимся там, я исцелю тебя, — заметив, что они пролетают над весьма пустынной местностью, предложил Му Цинфан.</p><p> — Не требуется, — сдержанно бросил в ответ Лю Цингэ, и целитель молча взглянул на то чудесно подошедшее бы место, которые они благополучно миновали.</p><p> — Шиди, ты истекаешь кровью, — ровным голосом сказал он.</p><p> — Ничего страшного, — отозвался упрямец, глядевший только вперед и уже бывший белым, как полотно, и на этом терпение его шисюна закончилось. Он уже давно привык иметь дело с такими дуралеями, то и дело забывавшими позаботиться о себе.</p><p>Если бы он не умел их усмирять, то не смог бы стать лордом пика Цянь Цао.</p><p> — Шиди Лю, — ледяным тоном начал Му Цинфан. — Или ты немедленно спускаешься на землю, или я начинаю лечение прямо в воздухе. Если не удержишься и мы свалимся с меча и разобьемся, то это будет только твоя вина.</p><p>С ним как с маленьким ребенком. Поджал губы, насупился и продолжил настаивать на своем, упрямо продолжая путь, словно не услышав ни единого сказанного слова.</p><p>Целитель вздохнул и потянулся к ему вороту, всерьез собираясь привести свою угрозу в исполнение, и только это заставило Лю Цингэ, отшатнувшись и в самом деле чуть не свалившись с меча, с еще более мрачным видом начать снижать высоту.</p><p> — Что, если этот выродок отправит за нами в погоню своих подчиненных? — наконец отпуская шисюна, хмуро спросил он, стягивая с себя одеяния, чтобы его не пришлось раздевать, но не оставил надежды воспротивиться в последний раз. — Мы не можем терять здесь время на что-то подобное.</p><p>Му Цинфан хотел скорее спросить, почему сам шиди не взял с собой подчиненных, но воздержался.</p><p> — Не думаю, что отправит, — отозвался он, сосредоточенно разглядывая ранения устроившегося на земле напротив него Лю Цингэ, уже некоторое время передавая ему свою духовную энергию, чтобы помочь восстановить силы. Раны нужно будет промыть, перебинтовать и долго держать под пристальным надзором, ведь выглядели они просто ужасно… — Я никак не могу помочь шисюну Шэню. Никто ему не может помочь.</p><p>Упрямец наконец замолчал, приступая к медитации, и Му Цинфан, всё еще имевший, к счастью, всё необходимое для лечения, приступил к нему, не нежничая, зная, что шиди выдержит, не моргнув и глазом.</p><p> — Шисюн Му, — тихо обратился тот, и целитель, перевязывавший в первый раз за всё время так сильно пострадавшую руку, кивнул, не отвлекаясь. — Ты в самом деле в порядке?..</p><p>Его пальцы дрогнули, но затем Му Цинфан так же спокойно продолжил свою работу.</p><p> — Да, — без тени сомнения подтвердил он, чувствуя, как Лю Цингэ под прикосновением расслабляется. — Спасибо тебе.</p><p>Шиди заворчал недовольно, а затем неожиданно подался вперед, неуклюже утыкаясь ему носом куда-то в плечо. Целитель удивленно застыл на очень долгое мгновение, прежде чем сообразил, что упрямец, державшийся до этого исключительно на своей несгибаемой силе воли, наконец потерял сознание.</p><p>Своего горе-спасителя Му Цинфану пришлось тащить домой на своей спине.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Один-единственный друг (реверс! бифлиф)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...я уже поняла, что написала, кажется, не совсем то, что мне просили, но... кхм.</p><p>@nnonstrance Предложила бы реверс!бифлиф<br/>С Цинсюанем, который, в отличие от Хэ Сюаня, ненавидит не других и не мстит другим, а казнит лишь себя. И чем сильнее он тянется к богу Ветра, тем сильнее мучает себя. Запрещает себе, но нарушает запрет.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ши Цинсюань существовал для того, чтобы доставлять брату неприятности. По крайней мере, так считал он сам.</p><p>Его брат — великолепный могущественный небожитель, Повелитель Вод, а он сам — просто маленький никчемный призрак, демоненок, который, погибнув от божка-пустослова, как ему и было предначертано, не сумел упокоиться с миром, видя, как страдает от его смерти единственный родной человек.</p><p>Когда крохотный голубой огонек нежно коснулся щеки застывшего в неверии Ши Уду, так и не сумевшего принять смерть младшего брата, хоть она и произошла прямо у него на глазах, тот, узнав родную душу, разрыдался, и Цинсюань, впервые уже не в жизни увидев его в подобном состоянии, не смог его оставить.</p><p>Чем больше времени проходило с того момента, тем чаще он думал, что был просто малодушен.</p><p>Он маленькая слабая нечисть, путь на Небеса ему заказан, а былое место место рядом с братом не занять даже в самых дерзких снах. Его сторонятся небожители, его сторонятся другие призраки — уж слишком сильно от него несет из-за того, что Ши Уду отдавал ему огромные количества своей духовной энергии, чтобы мог поддерживать свою былую форму. Словно от этого можно было представить, что они вернулись в те давние времена, когда у них всё еще было хорошо.</p><p>На земле Цинсюаню было очень одиноко, но он бодрился, когда брат присылал к нему своего двойника, проверяя, что всё в порядке. Очень хотелось, чтобы тот пришел лично, но просить о слишком многом он просто не мог.</p><p>Если бы не он, причина, по которой Ши Уду тратил впустую так много времени и сил, тот уже давно бы наверняка стал самым известным небожителем.</p><p>Цинсюань не хотел быть бесполезным младший братом, доставляющим одни проблемы. Он хотел стать сильным и защищать старшего.</p><p> — Так это от тебя в последнее время столько неприятностей? — отнюдь не добрым тоном поинтересовался незнакомый небожитель в белом, глядя на Цинсюаня сверху вниз.</p><p>Возможно, не все попытки стать сильнее были удачными.</p><p> — Я не сделал… ничего плохого, — тем не менее упрямо возразил он, но холодный взгляд незнакомца, явно не впечатленного его храбростью, заставил прикусить язык.</p><p>Цинсюань к подобному привык. Когда брат вознесся, взяв его с собой, многие небожители относились к нему с дружелюбием и участием. Теперь же старые знакомые и друзья его даже за пустое место не считали.</p><p>Призрак застыл на полу, на который его отнюдь не нежно первым делом швырнул незнакомец, и нерешительно потянулся указательным и средним пальцами к виску, понимая, что должен связаться с братом, если не хочет, чтобы его безразлично уничтожили на этом же месте. Засомневавшись, что позвать Ши Уду будет сильно приятнее, он медленно опустил руку, надеясь, что они с этим небожителем сумеют договориться.</p><p> — Я не сделал ничего плохого, — упрямо повторил Цинсюань. — Меня попросили… Точнее говоря, я решил, что так будет правильно.</p><p> — Решил, что правильно будет изводить людей кошмарами до такой степени, что они побегут за помощью в мой храм? — всё тем же ледяным тоном уточнил тот, и призрак замялся, с неохотой признав про себя, что не так уж незнакомец и не прав. Методы у него получались так себе.</p><p>Было бы неплохо узнать, кому именно принадлежал этот храм, но представляться никто из них не собирался.</p><p> — Я просто хотел, чтобы они перестали причинять своим близким вред, — ответил Цинсюань и, когда тот приподнял бровь, сложив руки на груди, требуя продолжения, потерял напористость, резко поняв, что небожителям подобным проблемы безразличны. — Перестали бить своих жен и детей…</p><p>Разве это проблема для небожителя? Даже Ши Уду, когда младший брат рассказал ему о насилии, которому он случайно стал свидетелем, лишь покачал головой, сказав, что они не могут помочь всем и каждому.</p><p>Цинсюань этого принять не мог. Очень медленно, ошибаясь вновь и вновь, но он что-то делал, надеясь запугать обидчиков, чтобы те не решались поднять руку вновь. Порой получалось, порой его за это благодарили, зажигая благовония, пусть и не зная даже, кому именно.</p><p>Ужасные монстры, пожирающие людей, катастрофы и бедствия — вот проблемы для небожителей. А еще докучающие призраки.</p><p> — Бить? — нахмурившись, переспросил незнакомец и отвернулся, не дождавшись кивка. Отошел к спавшему мужчине, на которого Цинсюань пытался повлиять, к причине их разногласий, и коснулся его лба.</p><p>Призраку понадобилось несколько полных удивления секунд, чтобы понять, что тот заглядывает в его сознание. Небожитель нахмурился еще сильнее, искажая черты своего привлекательного лица, и внезапно, так, что напрягшийся Цинсюань даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, человек на постели беспокойно заворочался, словно видел крайне дурной сон.</p><p> — Хватит для начала, — хмуро сказал небожитель, бросив на призрака еще один пронзительный взгляд, но на этот раз тот завороженно уставился в ответ, не чувствуя опаски за свою жизнь. — Не ввязывайся больше в это. Если еще узнаешь о чем-то подобном, вознеси молитву Повелителю Ветров.</p><p>Терпеливо дождавшись на этот раз заторможенного кивка, небожитель исчез, отправившись, должно быть, дальше по своим делам, оставляя Цинсюаня в одиночестве недоумевать из-за произошедшего.</p><p>Так это был один из духов Нижних Небес, находившийся на службе у Повелителя Ветров? Или он сам, но не собственной персоной, а с помощью двойника?</p><p>Не было смысла размышлять об этом. Цинсюаню нужно было думать о том, как бы поскорее стать для брата опорой, чтобы тот смог наконец перестать за него волноваться и достичь того, на что был способен, чего был достоин. Ему точно нельзя было думать о том, что ему очень хотелось бы, чтобы у него в этом мире был хотя бы один-единственный… друг…</p><p>Любому было ясно, что нет такого небожителя, который согласился бы водиться с призраком вроде него, но можно ведь было немного помечтать.</p><p>Нельзя.</p><p>Но так сильно хочется…</p><p>Цинсюань, позабыв о времени суток, нерешительно связался с Линвэнь, чтобы засыпать ее вопросами о Повелителе Ветров.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Что было правдой, что было ложью (Цзинь Лин & Цзинь Гуанъяо)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>@nnonstrance<br/>Описание близких отношений между Цзинь Лином и его дядей Яо. Про то, что они племянник и дядя, вечно забывают. (Что-то хорошее и тёплое, можно? (Но на самом то деле куда лучше память об этих отношениях у Лина, который близок к смерти как никогда и не знает - это была правда?))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каждый говорил Цзинь Лину не печалиться и попросту забыть о почившем дяде. Некоторые затем и вовсе добавляли, что по такому ужасному человеку горевать нельзя.</p>
<p>От таких слов юноша поначалу растерянно качал головой, ни во что не веря, ничего не понимая, но спустя какое-то время они стали приводить его в ярость, заставляя мелко дрожать от злости.</p>
<p>Люди, говорившие сейчас подобное, раньше громче всех восхваляли Цзинь Гуанъяо из-за его дальновидных и разумных решений.</p>
<p>Да что они вообще понимали!</p>
<p>Ведь это именно младший дядя, когда Цзинь Лин был ребенком, гладил его по голове, улыбаясь так тепло-тепло, что казалось, будто солнце сошло с небосклона и осветило всё вокруг, согревая до кончиков пальцев, давая смелость бороться дальше. Мальчишка потом пытался гладить Фею точно так же, подражая дяде, чтобы она знала, что она самая большая молодчина, и продолжала его хорошо слушаться, но получалось как-то совсем не так. Его питомец радовалась, но при этом смотрела как-то вовсе удивленно, словно не понимала, как он мог замахнуться на попытку быть похожим на лучезарного главу клана.</p>
<p>Ведь это именно Цзинь Гуанъяо научил его пользоваться мечом, чтобы он мог должным образом обращаться с наследием отца. И смеялся, говоря, что сам большим талантом не обладает, что Цзинь Лин его скоро превзойдет, из-за чего тот, полный недовольства, злился и бурчал, не понимая, почему дядя не осознает, что он самый лучший во всем.</p>
<p>Ведь это именно таким, как он, понимающим и не осуждающим, заботливым и дальновидным, Цзинь Лин хотел стать в будущем. И он, пусть и не мог признаться в этом даже самому себе, думая об отце, которого никогда не видел, смущенно представлял кого-то вроде Цзинь Гуанъяо.</p>
<p>Осколки воспоминаний, и старые, и совсем новые, ярко вспыхивали в голове, смешиваясь и расплываясь в серую кашу, и юноша уже не понимал, что было правдой, а что было ложью.</p>
<p>Когда он, будучи еще совсем ребенком, говорил Цзинь Гуанъяо, что из двух дядь ему больше всего нравится младший, что же тот, мягко улыбаясь, думал, ничего не говоря в ответ?</p>
<p>А когда он неловко расспрашивал о своих родителях?</p>
<p>А когда в детстве, до жути стесняясь того, что не мог заснуть из-за каких-то там кошмаров, приходил к дяде ночью и неловко прижимался к теплому боку, пока тот его без намека на упрек успокаивал спокойным тихим голосом?</p>
<p>Цзинь Гуанъяо хоть когда-нибудь хоть немного его любил?</p>
<p>Раньше Цзинь Лин даже не подумать не мог, что будет сомневаться в любви младшего дяди к нему. Теперь он сомневался в значении каждого его слова и каждого его поступка.</p>
<p>Многие люди говорили ему просто забыть об этом бесчестном преступнике. Да что они вообще понимали!</p>
<p>Но что в конечном итоге понимал он сам?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Его улыбка (Лань Сычжуй как Вэнь, мелкотрио)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>@Vesp_lev<br/>Лань сы чжуй как Вэнь? :Ззззз</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все адепты из Цишань Вэнь, прибывшие наряду с юными заклинателями других орденов в Гусу Лань для учений, отличались таким невыносимым высокомерием, что все, оставив, не сговариваясь, свои междоусобные распри в прошлом, принялись дружно ворчать из-за неприятелей в одеждах с символом солнца.</p>
<p>Невозможно было терпеть этот вид холодного превосходства, эту чопорность и заявления, что их орден превосходит все остальные во всех аспектах, поэтому Цзинь Лин переглянулся с Лань Цзинъи, который в обычное время раздражал его больше некуда и с которым он был весьма давно знаком, и юноши кивнули друг другу, не собираясь больше слушать, как грязно насмехаются над ними и их родными.</p>
<p>Их надо было поставить на место. Особенно их предводителя, Вэнь Юаня, который всегда молчал, всегда холодно смотрел на всех вокруг и явно был тем, кто подстрекал своих подчиненных унижать адептов других орденов, сам никогда не влезая в распри, не пачкая ни свои руки, ни свое имя, являясь наверняка полнейшим трусом.</p>
<p>Задумка была очень простой. Забраться к тому в личную комнату, пока в ней никого нет, оставить в ней книги неприличного содержания, происхождение которых юноши благоразумно не обсуждали, и подстроить всё так, чтобы строгие наставники их нашли и выгнали тех за нарушение дисциплины. Вот только она провалилась с треском и полнейшим позором.</p>
<p>Вэнь Юань почему-то решил вернуться в свою комнату в самый разгар дня, хотя по тщательным наблюдениям ни в коем случае не должен был в ней в это время находиться, и застал их обоих прямо на месте преступления, задав очень уместный вопрос о том, что они там делали.</p>
<p> — Мы… хотели… — начал Цзинь Лин, поспешно пряча за спиной неприличную литературу, но, стушевавшись, никак не мог подобрать слова.</p>
<p> — С тобой подружиться, — брякнул Цзинъи, и уж лучше бы наследник клана Цзинь сказал что-нибудь, а не он.</p>
<p>Они обменялись страшными взглядами, в мыслях переругиваясь, поминая недобрым словом неловкость друг друга.</p>
<p> — Вот как! — сказал Вэнь Юань, и юноши пристально уставились на него, не веря, что тот в самом деле принял эти слова всерьез. — Я тоже хотел с вами подружиться!</p>
<p>Оказалось, что тот, когда не держал язык за зубами, звучал очень и очень дружелюбно, а улыбался и вовсе так, что глаза сверкали. Ошарашенно на него глядя, Лань Цзинъи и Цзинь Лин заторможенно поняли, что их мнение о Вэнях, как о редкостных засранцах, медленно разрушается из-за этого счастливого выражения лица.</p>
<p>Точнее говоря, не обо всех Вэнях, но лишь об одном конкретном.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>